


Should Have Put More Thought Into It

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Plans, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's not going through with this crossdressing thing without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Put More Thought Into It

Yosuke was hanging out in the restroom turned changing room - he wasn't sulking, no matter what Souji said - when he noticed something. "Hey," he said, pushing himself off the wall, "hey, there's a window in here."

"Of course there is, could you imagine this place without one?" Souji asked. He turned this way and that in front of the mirror, making sure his outfit was perfect. Yosuke didn't know why he cared. "We'd all die."

"Dude, it's--" Yosuke glanced towards the door and lowered his voice. He'd already tried leaving that way and run right into Chie. Knowing her, she was still out there waiting to catch him again. "It's a way out. We can escape."

"You can't escape the inevitable," Souji said.

That sounded less like a profound reflection on life and more like an excuse for Souji to be lazy. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm taking it."

"You really want to keep pushing Chie-senpai?" Kanji asked. Yosuke glanced at him and had to look away. He and Kanji got on a lot better than they used to, but that didn't mean he had to like seeing him in a dress. Rise had weird taste. Speaking of weird, Teddie had disappeared with Naoto earlier, claiming he had to get ready in secret. Yosuke wasn't sure what he was up to, but it probably involved glitter.

"By the time she finds out, I'll be long gone, and she won't be able to do anything about it."

"What are we supposed to do, say you just disappeared?"

"Sure. You're good at magic tricks, aren't you?" Yosuke asked Souji. "Say you did it."

"I'm flattered, but I haven't mastered making a person disappear yet."

Yosuke ignored that and walked over to the far wall. The window was short and rectangular, placed high up, but it would work. "I could fit through this."

"I don't know," Kanji said. "This is sounds like a bad idea. Can't you just man up and go through with it?"

"I'm not listening to you," Yosuke snapped. "Your wig is crooked."

"Seriously?" He went to check it in the mirror.

"Whatever," Yosuke said. "I don't need his help, anyway. Come here, partner."

"Actually..."

"Dude!"

"The girls told me to keep an eye on you. They were right." Souji eyed him up and down. "You're sneaky."

"I'm desperate. My dignity is at stake here."

"Is it really that bad? I think you're cute." Souji smoothed his bow down, and Yosuke blushed despite himself, glad Kanji was still distracted.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one seeing me. In a couple of minutes, the entire school is going to be laughing at us, and if there's a way to avoid that I'm going after it." Imagining being on stage made him more resolved. "Hey, Kanji, if you're not going to help out, at least distract the girls, will you?"

"By doing what?"

"I don't know." How come he had to think of everything? "Go find Rise and tell her you want some help putting makeup on. That'll work."

Kanji scowled at him. "Why? You ain't wearing any."

"That's because I'm not--"

"If you do it, Kanji," Souji said, "then you can honestly say you have no idea what happened if Yosuke gets caught."

"Which I won't."

Souji didn't say anything to that. "Makeup will bring the whole look together, anyway."

"You think?" Souji nodded. "Guess I'll do it. Better than having to lie."

"Thanks," Yosuke said, and clapped him on the back.

Kanji didn't run into the same problem Yosuke had; once Rise - who was outside this time with Yukiko by the sound of it - heard what he wanted, she practically dragged him away. That was fine with Yosuke. As long as Chie didn't get the same idea, Rise could cover Kanji from head to toe in blush.

That taken care of, he turned to the trashcan set up in the corner of the room. He could just barely brush the bottom of the window, but using that he should be able to get the boost he needed.

It sounded easy enough, but putting it into practice was a lot harder.

For one, he couldn't get a good footing. The top of the can was round with one of those revolving doors, and it was too thin. When he tried to put his weight on it, the trashcan, which wasn't bolted down or chained to the wall, it started to move. Not only did he nearly fall twice, but it made a racket that was going to get him caught, even with Kanji distracting everyone.

This wasn't going to work.

"Partner." He glanced over his shoulder, and found Souji absently chewing on his bottom lip, eyes fixed on his legs where his skirt hiked up. Yosuke pulled at it, but with his leg as high as it was, there wasn't much he could do about it. "Partner!"

"Hmm, what? I was listening."

"Like hell you were. Don't just stand there, help me out, will you?"

"I promised the girls--"

"I am asking you as your best friend," Yosuke said seriously. "Please."

"Sneaky people say things like that." Unable to turn him down, Souji came up behind him. "Okay, but if they ask I don't know anything."

With Souji supporting him, it was much easier to reach the window lock and get it open. "Thanks for this."

"I can see your boxers, you know."

"I don't care," Yosuke said, "and stop looking."

The window squeaked when he pushed it, and he froze, waiting to see if it'd been heard. When nothing happened, he kept going, and soon it was wide open.

"Can you really fit through that?" Souji asked, peering around his legs. "You're skinny, but..."

"Sure I can." Actually, Yosuke wasn't as confident as he'd been a minute ago. It looked a lot smaller up close, but he'd already come this far. He checked outside. "Okay, it looks like there's no one out there. I'm going. Don't drop me."

He fit one arm through with no problem and then his shoulder, dunking his head to clear the opening. So far, so good. His other arm was a tighter fit and he winced when he felt his blouse snag. Oh man, if he got a tear in this, Chie was going to kill him.

"Careful," Souji called up.

"I'm good." Both arms through, he braced his hands against the outside wall. He was going to have to catch himself when he dropped, but they were only on the first floor. He'd get a bruise, maybe, but this was nothing compared to the TV.

Except, when he pushed, he didn't go through.

"Shit." Pushing harder didn't help. He'd got his shoulders out, dammit - weren't those supposed to be the widest part of the body or something? Either way, he wasn't budging.

"No good?" Souji asked.

"No." Frustrated, he kicked out his legs.

"Don't hit me." Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke's thighs to still him. "Huh," he said, interested, "you're warm."

Abruptly, Yosuke realized how vulnerable his position was, stuck like this with his back end completely at Souji's mercy. "Okay." He tried not to sound nervous. "I think you can pull me back now. This isn't going to work."

"I don't know," Souji said. "This is starting to feel a little like my birthday."

"Well, it's not." Yosuke attempted to wiggle free, but all that did was make Souji more interested, if the noise he let out was any indication. Yosuke stopped moving.

"I can still see up your skirt."

"Didn't I tell you to stop looking?" He wet his lips. "I'm asking you as your best friend--"

"No, that won't work a second time." Souji adjusted his grip, holding Yosuke closer to him. Yosuke thought he could feel him smiling. "Just hang out for a minute. Consider it punishment for trying to get out of the pageant."

He couldn't help squirming as Souji toyed with the edge of his boxers. Something about not being able to see Souji was making him more sensitive than usual. "H-hey, stop that. What if someone walks by?"

"Everyone's getting ready for the pageant, and even if someone did, they wouldn't know what's happening."

"That's not the point."

"You really are too cute like this," Souji said, kissing the spot where his hand had been a moment ago. Now, it moved up and under and around, higher than it should have been. Yosuke jumped. "I'll be surprised if you don't win."

"I don't want to win." His voice cracked embarrassingly. All the blood was rushing to his head, and the pressure on his stomach wasn't the only reason he was getting short of breath. "S-stop getting distracted."

"This is a good position, too." Souji had his hand on his dick now, feeling him up while he hung in plain view of anyone who happened to wander by, and oh man, it felt good. It shouldn't have, but it did, and he was mortified that he was getting turned on by all of this. "If I pulled your shorts down, I could put my mouth right..."

He nosed Yosuke's ass.

"...here and do whatever I wanted."

"Ah!" He didn't know what he wanted more - for Souji to do it, or for him to get him down. "This isn't fair!"

The door opened.

"Yo, I'm--whoa!"

"What?" Yukiko asked from outside. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, um, Senpai's got a stray thread on his skirt, I'll take care of it." Yosuke heard the door close and the lock turn, but all he could focus on was that Kanji was here and Souji still had his hand up his boxers. He tried kicking again.

Souji leaned back and smoothly slid his hand out until he was grasping Yosuke's thighs. "The plan didn't go so well," he said. "He's stuck."

"Yeah, I can see." Kanji hesitated. "You need some help?"

"Maybe. Let me try one more time." Souji tightened his grip. "Ready?"

Yosuke took a second to catch his breath. If he fainted, it was going to be Souji's fault. "Go slow."

"I know."

It took a bit of maneuvering - seriously, he thought he was going to pop his arm out of its socket; how the hell had he managed to fit in the first place? - but with Souji pulling, he finally got free. He almost overbalanced and fell, but Kanji was quick and steadied him.

The first thing he did when he was back on his feet was take a deep breath, hand to his stomach. He was definitely going to end up with a bruise.

Then he punched Souji in the arm and locked himself in a stall.

"Ouch."

"Hey, don't worry so much, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said a little awkwardly. "I mean, it probably won't be as bad as you think."

"Don't pay him too much attention," Souji said, "he's sulking. There's lipstick on your cheek, by the way."

"Yeah, Rise went kind of crazy."

"I am not!" Yosuke argued.

"Oh? Then what are you doing?" Souji asked. "Let me in."

"Mind your own business." He wasn't about to admit he was fighting off an erection.

Souji didn't take the hint; he peeked through the crack in the door until Yosuke put his back against it. "You have to come out eventually. I can wait."

"Might be worth hiding a minute longer," Kanji said. "Chie-senpai saw me with Rise, and asked to borrow some makeup. I caught her practicing on the back of her hand, and man, I think she's coming for you."

"Was she any good?" Souji asked curiously.

"Didn't look like it."

Yosuke knocked his head against the door and groaned.

In the end, not only did Chie get her hands on him, but he didn't even win the competition. Not that he'd wanted to or anything, but way to add insult to injury.


End file.
